The present disclosure relates generally to Cognitive Assistant (CA) systems. CA systems provide support to a user in searching for information or making decisions. A CA system may include natural language processing (NLP), which is the ability of a computer program to understand human speech as it is spoken or written. One such CA system is the IBM Watson™ system available from International Business Machines (IBM) Corporation of Armonk, N.Y.